Ce qui nous fait trembler
by Eskarina Rozemblum
Summary: Allen Walker, Noé possédé par une innocence, va devoir trouver sa place dans une guerre sans pitié, entre deux camps aussi impitoyables l'un que l'autre... Lequel provoquera sa chute ?
1. Chapter 1

_Imaginez une tout autre histoire. Imaginez qu'à la mort de Mana Walker, le comte Millénaire ait tout de suite perçu le Noé habitant Allen. Imaginez qu'Allen Walker ait été élevé en tant que Noé, et non en tant qu'exorciste._

**Ce qui nous fait trembler**

_Chapitre 1_

-Bon bon, récapitula Road, nous en avons fini avec : les maths, la littérature, l'histoire et le japonais…Quelle chance que tu aies déjà lu ce livre, quand même ! Il nous reste …

-Rien. C'est fini. J'ai tout fait. Je veux dire : nous avons tout fait. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? demanda poliment, mais fermement Allen.

-Ah non ! Papa a dit qu'on pouvait jouer dans le jardin après les devoirs. Tu vas m'aider à promener le chien !

-J'ai horreur des chiens Road, tu le sais. Et particulièrement le tien.

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi.

-Hum, réfléchissons…Peut-être parce que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de le faire sortir, il m'a coursé pendant plus d'une demi heure ?

-Mais je suis là cette fois ! On pourrait…

-Road, appela une voix derrière la porte.

La petite fille alla docilement ouvrir. Sheryl entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Alors, comment se passent les dev…

En l'espace d'une seconde, Sheryl décrypta le regard de Allen. Puis ses yeux filèrent sur les cahiers de Road. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de la jeune fille.

-Hum, bon. Nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps Allen. Merci pour ton aide. Le comte Millénaire est venu te chercher. J'allais lui proposer une tasse de ce succulent thé, mais puisque vous avez terminé, je ne vois pas…

-Le chien, s'exclama Road. Tu as dit qu'on pouvait promener le chien tous les deux !

Sheryl lança un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme. Allen lui lançait un regard noir, très évocateur. Le célèbre « Attention-à-ce-que-tu-dis ». Seule Lulubell avait l'étonnante capacité de l'ignorer…

-Mais Allen a certainement beaucoup de choses à faire…N'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

-Exact.

-Mais…

-Entre autre acheter le cadeau d'une certaine personne pour un certain anniversaire, déclara mystérieusement Allen.

-Ooooooooooooh ! Bon, je ne te retiens plus ! s'exclama Road. N'oublis pas que ma couleur préférée c'est le rose. Je n'ai pas de poupée brune !

Allen sourit à la petite fille. Il avait déjà acheté le cadeau un mois auparavant, mais nul n'avait à le savoir. Il se rendit dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, et avant d'entrer, rajusta sa veste. Le comte avait horreur qu'on se présente négligé devant lui. Dans la petite pièce se trouvait un homme d'âge moyen, très bien habillé, un chapeau sur la tête, une paire de lunettes sur les yeux.

-Ah, Allen ! Et bien, nous pouvons y aller.

-Revenez nous rendre visite quand vous aurez le temps, comte, dit Shéryl. La campagne vous ferait du bien. C'est très agréable, l'été.

-J'y songerai, répondit l'homme, mais je préfère la demeure principale, c'est plus pratique pour travailler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Sheryl.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du Kamelot.

-Je vois parfaitement, rigola-t-il.

Sheryl raccompagna le comte et Allen jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

-Bien sûr, nous rejoindrons la demeure principale pour l'hiver. J'attends juste que ma Tricia reprenne des forces. Son état s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis le mois dernier.

-Je viendrai lui rendre visite prochainement.

-Et n'oubliez pas d'emmener Tyki avec vous. Qu'il cesse de rester enfermé dans cette bibliothèque.

-C'est que, vois-tu Sheryl, la bibliothèque est juste à côté de la salle de musique.

Allen se sentit rougir. Les Noé ne cessaient de lui rappeler l'étonnante influence qu'il avait sur le marquis Mikk.

-Ah, je le sais, je le sais même très bien. La jeunesse, soupira-t-il en ébouriffant Allen.

-Mais pour l'instant, Tyki n'est pas avec nous. Il semble qu'il se soit encore rendu…là-bas.

-Oh, je vois…dit gravement Sheryl.

Le jeune homme et le comte montèrent dans la diligence qui les attendait. Sheryl les salua, et ils partirent.

-Vous savez, prince, j'aurais pu utiliser l'arche pour rentrer. Vous n'aviez pas à vous déranger pour moi.

-Allen, dit doucement l'homme, j'aurais un petit travail pour toi. Il y a une innocence perdue dans les rues de Paris. Mes akuma l'ont trouvée, mais ils ne peuvent pas l'approcher. J'aimerais que tu la détruises pour moi.

-Paris, répéta Allen. Les jumeaux y sont actuellement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais j'aimerais mieux que ce soit quelqu'un de responsable qui s'occupe de cette affaire. Les jumeaux sont quelque peu…occupés.

Allen sentit un fou rire monter en lui.

-L'affaire Cross, encore et toujours.

-Et oui.

-Je vais me dépêcher d'y aller alors. Mais je ne pense pas être rentré pour dîner.

-Tu peux manger où tu veux.

-Y a-t-il une limite de budget ?

-Ne mange pas trop, soupira le comte. Et viens me faire un rapport dès que ce sera terminé. Je t'attendrai.

-A vos ordres, monsieur !

-Cependant, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux, si jamais des exorcistes devaient se montrer, je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te faire repérer. Il ne doivent pas découvrir ton lien avec les Noé, et encore moins ton innocence. Si jamais la situation devient…Préoccupante…Rentre immédiatement. Compris ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien. Fais attention à toi.

Allen inclina respectueusement la tête devant le comte et disparut dans l'arche.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel bleu de Paris. Les pigeons pataugeaient près des terrasses et des cafés, les jeunes couples embarquaient sur les péniches restaurants, les bourgeois se rendaient à l'opéra, les travailleurs rentraient d'une dure journée de labeur…

Ah, Paris ! La ville de la gastronomie, aux multiples, mais oh combien délicieux, restaurants…

Allen respirait ce doux parfum de magret de canard, à proximité d'une terrasse au bord de la Seine. Du pont où il se trouvait, il regardait avec une concentration féroce les serveurs apporter les plats aux nombreux clients qui, eux, n'admiraient non pas leur assiette, mais le magnifique coucher de soleil aux lueurs d'or et de rouge écarlate…

Ah, Paris, ville de…

-Salut l'albinos ! cria une voix familière.

-C'est l'heure du bain !

Allen sentit quelque chose, comme une batte de baseball, se fracasser contre son dos, faisant craquer certains os au passage. Le jeune homme se retrouva une moitié sur le pont, l'autre dans le vide, et malheureusement pour Allen Walker, le centre de gravité de son corps ne se trouvait pas du bon côté. Il bascula lentement, juste le temps d'élargir les yeux et d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Une bouffée d'air souleva alors ses cheveux, et malgré les efforts que déployèrent ses bras pour le maintenir en l'air, la douce brise qui soufflait n'arrêta pas sa chute, au contraire.

-…PLOUF !

La passage brutal d'un milieu aéré à un milieu quand même un peu plus humide et froid donna des frissons à Allen. Il tenta de hurler, ouvrant la bouche le plus possible, puis se rappela qu'il était dans l'eau. Il s'entoura la gorge de ses mains, battit des jambes comme un coureur de marathon et remonta enfin à la surface.

Allen inspira plusieurs goulées d'air avant de respirer normalement. Il se frotta les yeux avec insistance, n'arrivant pas à les rouvrir tant l'eau les lui brûlait. Il parvint finalement à les entrouvrir, pour distinguer quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Une péniche lui fonçait droit dessus, telle une bicyclette à trois roues dans une pente.

-Foutue XXX !

Il se mit à nager à toute vitesse, tel un naufrager poursuivit par un requin blanc, la gueule bien ouverte, de sorte que le naufrager ait la possibilité d'admirer les longues dents bien pointues de l'animal. Quelqu'un cria :

-Si vous voulez vous baigner, allez plutôt à la plage ! La Seine c'est pour les bateaux, espèce de fou furieux.

Apparemment, il était rare que quelqu'un tombe d'un pont dans cette ville.

Allen nagea jusqu'à un petit quai. Là, il s'accrocha au rebord de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, et se hissa sur un trottoir.

Juste devant lui se trouvait une paire de bottes. Hum. _Bonne qualité_, se dit Allen. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'un homme, japonais, et qui le regardait fixement, sans sourciller. Il avait une longue queue de cheval et un long manteau noir. Il fronçait les sourcils, se demandant certainement ce qu'Allen faisait là.

Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme.

-Kanda ! Non ! hurla quelqu'un au bout de la rue.

D'un coup de botte bien placé, l'inconnu lui flanqua un méchant coup sur le crâne, et le re-balança dans la Seine.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je suis prête à écrire la suite, mais ça c'est à vous d'en décider. Voulez-vous la suite ou pas ?

Si oui, alors attention, tykixallen dans les prochains chapitres…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce qui nous fait trembler**

_Chapitre 2_

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'on se réveille, avant le retour de voyage de notre conscience, on procède à une brève vérification, de pure routine : où sui-je, qui suis-je, qui c'est celui-là/celle-là, bon Dieu pourquoi est-ce que je fais un câlin au casque d'un flic, _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir _?

Tout cela parce que le doute hante l'être humain. Le doute est le ressort de l'esprit, qu'on étire puis relâche au cours de la vie humaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se forme des nœuds. Le moment du réveil est le pire : celui de la panique, au cas où l'esprit se serait envolé au cours de la nuit et qu'autre chose y ait emménagé à sa place.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé à Allen Walker. Celui-ci passait instantanément du sommeil profond à l'activité intense, ceci parce qu'il avait toujours su ce qu'il faisait.

Imaginez donc son désarroi lorsqu'il se réveilla, découvrant une jolie jeune fille chinoise penchée au-dessus de lui, un sourire quelque peu préoccupé sur le visage.

-Bonjour, dit doucement la jeune fille, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Wscz.

-Pardon ?

Un roulement de tambour parcourut la pièce en écho, faisant sursauter la chinoise.

-Je…Vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Angleterre, les jumeaux David et Jasdero débarquaient à la résidence Kamelot. Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du repas.

-Salut, les aristos ! chantonna Jasdero.

-On vous dérange pas au moins ! continua David.

-Non, répondit Sheryl, vous nous interrompez juste en plein milieu du repas.

Tricia se leva et se retira. La présence des jumeaux n'avait jamais amusé la femme. Elle les trouvait mal élevés au possible.

-On a croisé le nabot, hier soir, ricana Jasdero.

-Ah oui ? s'exclama Road.

-Oui, on l'a jeté dans le fleuve, hihi !

Sheryl arrêta sa fourchette à trois centimètres de sa bouche.

-Il est remonté, au moins ?

-Hein ?

-Est-ce qu'il est remonté à la surface ? répéta-t-il avec lassitude.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

-Tu l'as vu, toi ?

-On est parti sans se retourner, hihi ! Pour courir après Cross !

-Ben, en tout cas, on n'a pas entendu d'insultes derrière nous, conclut David.

Road les regarda, impassible, sans rien dire. Sheryl reposa ses couverts et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

-Je vais appeler le comte.

* * *

Allen salivait. Devant lui s'étalait toute une garnison de viennoiseries. La boulangère lui lança un sourire crispé.

-Je vais prendre, annonça-t-il, trois pains au chocolat, cinq croissants, cinq brioches, coupées s'il vous plait, trois, non quatre, quatre chaussons aux pommes, deux baguettes viennoises avec des pépites de chocolat, un pain au lait, un autre aux raisins. Et pour finir…Hum, une vingtaine de chouquettes.

La boulangère le regarda d'un air incertain.

-Ce sera tout, monsieur ?

-Oui.

La vieille dame alla chercher deux gros sacs dans lesquels elle commença à empiler avec soin les pâtisseries.

Une jeune fille s'approcha d'Allen.

-Tu vas manger tout ça ?

-Oui. Et encore, mon tuteur m'a dit de ne pas dépenser trop d'argent en nourriture. Oh, mais je suis bête ! Je ne t'ai rien proposé ! Tu voulais quelque chose, Lenalee ?

-Oh non ! Non merci ! Je préfère…Regarder.

Allen haussa les épaules. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur un banc, devant Notre Dame de Paris, et Allen put enfin s'empiffrer. Même après avoir fini les dernières miettes, il avait encore faim. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dîner la veille. Tout ça à cause-Allen ferma à demi les yeux-d'une sale bande d'empotés de première, couillons extrêmes et dégénérés de naissance. Allen n'aimait pas employer des termes grossiers, car le comte n'aimait pas cela non plus, mais les enfants suivent l'exemple qu'on leur donne. Or, tout le monde chez les Noé n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il voulait bien le dire. Allen eut soudain une odeur de cigarette dans les narines. Si seulement Tyki arrêtait _au moins_ de fumer comme un…

-Ah ! Les voilà !

-Qui ?

Allen suivit son regard. Deux hommes leur faisaient signe, ou plutôt deux adolescents, à peu près du même age que lui. L'un était rouquin, l'air sympathique, très souriant. Il faisait signe à Lenalee. L'autre était japonais, une longue queue de chev-_Oh bon sang la saleté qui m'a envoyer valdinguer dans l'eau !_

-Oh le…

-Attends ! Je t'en pris, écoute-moi, Allen ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Kanda est une personne…

-Psychopathe dégénéré qui m'a re-foutu dans l'eau à coups de botte, une espèce de dingue ! Ce type n'a rien à faire en liberté, on devrait l'isoler dans un…

Le jeune homme roux sembla comprendre la situation, et se précipita vers eux en courant. L'autre n'avança pas plus vite. Au contraire, il détourna les yeux d'un air ennuyé.

-Et en plus il m'ignore ! Il _ose_ ! Lâche moi, Lenalee, je vais régler mes comptes avec ce sal type …

-Hey, hey, hey ! s'exclama le rouquin. Saluuuuuuuuut m'sieur dame ! Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ?

-_J'vais l'buter !_

-T'as l'air en forme. Je suis Lavi. Un collègue de Lenalee. Et le type là-bas, c'est Yu.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, murmura une voix dangereuse derrière lui.

-J'énonçais simplement ton nom en entier. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Yu Kanda, donc. Et toi, c'est comment ?

Lavi passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Allen et serra, lui frottant le crâne de son autre main.

Quand soudain…Allen se retrouva à exactement deux centimètres d'une espèce de croix. La croix de rosaire, insigne de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Trois exorcistes.

_Merde_.

Qu'avait dit le comte, déjà ? Ah oui. Se cacher des exorcistes.

Il allait falloir être discret. Feindre l'innocence et l'ignorance les plus totales…ce qui voulait dire ne pas tuer la tronche d'anguille. Bon. Attention attention, transformation mode visage d'ange…Oook !

-Allen, répondit-il, un doux sourire sur le visage. Ravi de faire _ta_ connaissance, _Lavi_.

Le japonais le toisa, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pff. Pousse de soja.

Lavi sentit le jeune homme se contracter.

-C'est Allen ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Une pousse de soja reste une pousse de soja.

-Bakanda !

-Dans la civilisation japonaise, commença Lavi, pousse de soja est un titre honorifi…

-Une insulte ! C'est une insulte !

-Attention, pousse de soja…Si tu m'appelles encore une fois…

PAF

Lenalee abattit son sac sur le crâne de Kanda, sèchement, sans la moindre pitié pour son camarade.

-Kanda a un sal caractère, dit-elle à Allen. Il ne faut pas y faire attention.

* * *

Le comte posa le combiné et tapota son bureau d'un air préoccupé.

-Ah, les enfants, de nos jours…

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un chat au pelage noir, qui se glissa silencieusement sur le bureau. Le maître des lieux lui caressa la tête.

-Lulubell ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas monter là ! Les chats n'ont pas à monter sur les meubles, voyons !

Il prit l'animal dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il le gratta entre les oreilles. La bête se roula en boule confortablement et se mit à ronronner. Elle appuya ses pattes sur le ventre rebondi de son maître et lui mordilla gentiment un doigt. Le comte la souleva subitement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Écoute-moi bien. J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu vas aller à Paris…

* * *

-Des choses étranges, répéta Allen. Non, pas ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un objet assez petit, qui émet une lumière verte. Il s'est produit des évènements inhabituels, récemment, dans un des quartiers de Paris.

-Où ça ? demanda innocemment Allen.

-Autour de la rue Mouftard, répondit Lavi.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller, dit Allen, mais j'en ai entendu parler !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

Des étoiles emplirent soudain ses yeux.

-Il paraît qu'on y vend plein de bonnes choses à manger !

-C'est bien, ça ! dit Lavi.

Un sourire prit place sur son visage.

-Ca te dit qu'on aille y faire un tour ?

-Tous les deux ?

-Ben oui ! Lenalee a ramené Yu à l'hôtel, alors on pourrait faire une petite promenade en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

-Chouette ! Je suis partant.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et le rouquin déplia une carte.

-Alors, nous sommes à Notre-Dame, marmonna Allen.

-Allen ?

-Hum ?

-Avant qu'on y aille, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Lavi prit Allen par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux, tout à coup sérieux. Donc il pouvait être sérieux. En bon point en faveur de l'exorciste.

-Si jamais il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, quel qu'il soit, promets-moi de t'enfuir le plus vite possible, sans regarder en arrière, et de me laisser gérer la situation. D'accord ?

-Te laisser en arrière ? M'enfuir seul ?

-C'est ça.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Non pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'exorciste, mais parce qu'en faisant cette promesse, il se privait lui-même de son divertissement favori, à savoir les combats entre akumas et exorcistes.

Néanmoins, le jeune Noé se sentait un peu d'affection pour Lavi. Après tout, lui-même possédait une innocence, il était semblable aux exorcistes. Il lui suffirait d'ordonner aux akumas de détruire son innocence mais de le laisser en vie.

-D'accord. Si tu insistes, déclara-t-il lentement après quelques instants. Mais je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait se produire d'anormal.

Lavi lui sourit et lança un « Let's go ! » retentissant.

Intérieurement, Allen sourit.

_J'ai trouvé ma porte de sortie._

_FIN DU CHAPITRE 2_

_Ah, Allen et Kanda…. On pourrait écrire des livres entiers de philosophie sur leur relation, à ces deux là. Au début, j'ai hésité entre faire une histoire entre Allen et Tyki, deux Noé, ou Allen et Kanda, un Noé et un exorciste. Peut-être plus tard…_

_J'ai aussi pensé transposer les deux adolescents à notre époque, mais bon…Chaque chose en son temps !_


	3. Chapter 3

Ce qui nous fait trembler

_Chapitre 3_

Comment Allen Walker s'était-il retrouvé dans un tel foutoire ? Nul ne le sut jamais. Trop de possibilités à énumérer.

En tout cas, une chose est sure, jamais le jeune Noé n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur. Non, en fait, c'était de l'angoisse. Un bonne grosse angoisse. Allen était actuellement traîné par terre par Lavi. Les deux adolescents étaient cachés dans un petit restaurant. Ou plutôt derrière ce qui restait du restaurant, autrement dit pas grand-chose. Un petit bout de mur. Lequel petit bout de mur menaçait de s'écrouler sur eux d'un moment à un autre.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient tranquillement dans une rue pleine d'étales de nourriture, des akumas avaient bondit sur l'exorciste, dévastant au passage la charcuterie d'en face et le fromager devant lequel Allen bavait. Lavi l'avait saisi par le col puis balancé à l'intérieur du restaurant. Le temps qu'Allen passe la tête derrière la porte pour regarder la bataille, le rouquin avait déjà activé son innocence. C'était un espèce de marteau de bois qui semblait pouvoir grandir et rapetisser, et cerise sur le gâteau, le marteau lançait des flammes. Le spectacle aurait bien plu à Road.

Deux, six, vingt akumas furent vaincus. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un. Lavi s'apprêtait à détruire le monstre, quand soudain, celui-ci s'était mis à briller.

Et là, Allen murmura un « merde », se barricada derrière une table, sentit Lavi plonger sur lui, et l'akuma explosa. Le choc les catapulta tous les deux contre le mur du fond du restaurant. Quand un semblant de silence revint, Lavi entraîna de nouveau Allen derrière le mur. Ce dernier sentait vaguement la situation lui échapper.

Un rire sadique retentit.

L'akuma avait évolué en niveau deux.

Voilà où ils en étaient.

-Écoute, Allen, dit Lavi, tu dois partir, maintenant !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Je ne peux pas à la fois te protéger et combattre cet akuma ! Vas-t-en !

Allen ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il commença à courir, jusqu'à ce que Lavi ne le voie plus. Finalement, il fit demi-tour, et se cacha derrière un pan de mur.

_Hey, toi ! Où est l'innocence ?_

L'akuma se figea.

_Seigneur Noé, il est au fond de la rue ! Nous n'arrivons pas à l'approcher ! Il y a une traqueur qui la garde ! Elle est à l'intérieur d'un champ de protection !_

Allen sourit.

_Très bien. Occupe-toi de l'exorciste. Il y en a deux autres qui devraient arriver. Gagne du temps pour moi._

_Bien maître._

Allen tendit son bras gauche vers le toit. Celui-ci devint de plus en plus noir, s'allongea en cinq énormes griffes, et un manteau blanc entoura le jeune homme. Quelques fils blancs bondirent et s'accrochèrent au mur. Allen se laissa porter par son innocence. Sur le toit, il courut jusqu'au fond de la rue. Les exorcistes ne savaient pas encore où se trouvait l'innocence, ils mettraient du temps à la trouver.

D'un bond, il sauta et atterrit par terre sur ses deux pieds, comme un professionnel. Le traqueur était là, l'innocence en poche. Feignant la fatigue et l'essoufflement, il s'écria :

-Donnez-moi l'innocence, vite ! Les akumas ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Les autres ne les retarderont pas longtemps !

Le traqueur, face à l'innocence, ne douta pas un instant de ses paroles. Allen l'attrapa, puis sans aucun avertissement, saisit le traqueur à la gorge, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

-Vous…!

-Fais de beaux rêves, humain…

Avant même qu'Allen puisse finir l'homme, quelque chose le percuta dans le dos, le faisant lâcher son butin.

L'akuma ! Lavi l'avait propulsé au fond de la rue ! Mais alors il n'allait pas tarder à arriver ! Il ne devait surtout pas voir le Noé ! Allen n'hésita pas un seul instant. Tant pis pour l'innocence !

_Autodestruction ! s'écria-t-il mentalement._

L'akuma explosa dans un joli feu d'artifice, tuant le traqueur sur le coup et provoquant une bonne grosse fumée qui envahit toute la rue. On n'y voyait plus rien.

Quand la fumée se fut dissipée, Lavi s'approcha prudemment du cu de sac, son maillet prêt à charger. Mais il n'y avait personne. Dans un coin se trouvait un manteau marron clair.

Les restes du traqueur.

Lavi souleva tristement le manteau. Quelque chose tomba par terre.

L'innocence.

* * *

Allen s'écroula brutalement sur la table de la salle à manger, laquelle était, malheureusement, prête pour le repas. Le jeune homme se fracassa donc la tête contre une carafe d'eau, évitant de justesse de se planter trois couteaux et deux fourchettes dans le corps, et pour finir, s'assomma avec un dessous de plat. Tout cela dans un bel ensemble.

-Ah, tiens ! Allen ! Tu arrives pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

Allen se redressa avec difficulté et regarda le comte. Celui-ci lui souriait, serviette sur les genoux.

-Mais avant, ajouta-t-il, tu vas aller te changer. Tes vêtements sont complètement déchirés.

Allen sentit les gouttes d'eau couler dans ses cheveux, et le panier de pain sembla s'enfoncer encore plus dans son dos.

-Je vais vomir…

* * *

Après avoir dévoré tous les plats à disposition, après s'être lavé et habillé, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et s'être excusé au moins mille fois de ce qu'il appelait « un échec cuisant », Allen s'était finalement endormi sur le petit canapé que le comte réservait à ses invités, lorsqu'il en avait dans son bureau. Le garçon semblait épuisé, complètement exténué.

Le comte Millénaire le regarda un moment, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs si soyeux et si doux.

-Qui aurait cru que tu échouerais si près du but, mon garçon ? Enfin, tu as obéi à mes ordres. Brave petit.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, attrapa le combiné de téléphone et composa un numéro. Puis il attendit.

Environ une heure plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, une femme entra. Elle était grande, jeune, et portait des cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval. Ses vêtements se résumaient à une veste noire par-dessus une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, une cravate noire, des gants noirs et touche finale personnelle, une paire de lunettes de soleil noires. Très classe, et très noir. Bref, elle était élégante.

-Lulubell, dit le comte, comment s'est passé le travail ?

Pour toute réponse, la femme posa un petit orbe vert sur la table.

-Très bien, dit-il. Inutile d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Elle acquiesça et sortit, sans même jeter un regard à l'adolescent endormi dans le canapé.

* * *

Lorsque Allen se réveilla, ce fut une tasse de thé qu'il aperçut en premier. Puis, en décalant légèrement les yeux, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur fond de papier peint indéfinissable se dessina.

-Thé, lui dit-on.

Il se redressa et attrapa la tasse qu'on lui tendait. Il regarda une belle jeune femme verser une autre tasse. A coté d'elle, le comte attendait patiemment que tout le monde soit servi.

-Bonjour Lulu, murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais Lulubell lui fit un signe de tête.

-Bien, dit le comte. Ce soir, nous ne dînerons pas seuls. Nous aurons des invités.

-David et Jasdero doivent venir faire leur rapport, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lulubell.

-Exact, soupira le comte. J'ai peur qu'il n'y pas grand-chose de plus que la dernière fois que nous avons discuté.

-Ils étaient à Paris. Ils m'ont jeté dans la Seine.

-Oui, dit le comte, j'en ai entendu parler.

-Quand les jumeaux arriveront-ils ? demanda soudain Allen.

-Dans une heure.

Allen reposa brusquement sa tasse.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il, mais j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose de très important.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau.

Ni le comte Millénaire ni Lulubell ne firent de commentaire.

* * *

Le jeune musicien se précipita vers la chambre des Jasdavid. Une heure, hein ? C'était largement suffisant !

Caché derrière un rideau, Allen entendit les jumeaux se rendre à leur chambre. Ils se disputaient. Allen sentait un fou rire lui monter à la gorge. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il sortit de sa cachette et attendit.

BOUMPATATRAC

-ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-NAB…Aaaaaargh !

Allen éclata de rire, frappant le mur de ses poings. Quelle bande de demeurés !

-J'VAIS T'BUTER WALKER !

Un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir. Allen se dépêcha de se calmer et de courir chercher une cachette. Il avait bien pris soin de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. L'arc était inaccessible, mais Allen ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sans l'autorisation du comte. Bon. Il trouverait bien.

-Il est là !

-Rattrape-le, andouille !

Ah, là il était mal. Jasdero le rattrapait. Mais David, lui, était visiblement à la traîne, il avait l'air de boiter. C'était sûrement lui le premier à avoir pénétré dans la chambre…

Allen sauta par-dessus un chariot qui encombrait le couloir, tourna à droite, entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisée derrière lui, des injures, tourna de nouveau, pour finalement rentrer dans quelqu'un. Le jeune homme ne tomba pas en arrière, retenu par deux bras gantés qui l'attirèrent vers la personne qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet.

-TU NE T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME CA !

-On va te rebalancer dans le lac, mais avec un boulet accroché aux pieds, cette fois ! Hihi !

Avant même qu'Allen s'en rende compte, l'homme ganté le prit dans ses bras, le fit rentrer dans une pièce et ferma à clé. Lorsque des bruits de pas et des injures retentirent derrière la porte et disparurent finalement à l'autre bout du couloir, son sauveur reposa Allen.

Tranquillement, Tyki Mikk alluma une cigarette.

-Tu m'as l'air en forme, mon garçon.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

Haha, fin du chapitre trois….

Comment c'était ? Le début était peut-être un peu rapide, non ? Quand je le relis, je trouve que je n'ai pas passé assez de temps sur le combat entre Lavi et l'akuma, mais en même temps, je trouve que c'est pas mal, comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce qui nous fait trembler**

_Chapitre 4_

Tranquillement, Tyki Mikk alluma une cigarette.

-Tyki, s'exclama Allen, quand vas-tu cesser de fumer ? C'est mauvais pour ta santé !

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire à quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis deux mois et qui vient de te sauver d'une mort quasi-certaine ?

-Bonjour et merci. Où étais-tu ?

-Hum, quelque part.

Allen ne le lâcha pas du regard.

-En mission.

-Faux. Le comte a dit à Shéryl que tu avais pris des vacances _là-bas_. Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est où est _là-bas_ ?

-Et si je ne veux pas te le dire ?

-Alors ne le dis pas ! Mais passe au moins un coup de téléphone, je ne sais pas moi, pour donner des nouvelles ! Deux mois, c'est long !

Tyki passa une main gantée dans les cheveux blancs du musicien. Il le caressa tendrement.

-Pardon, dit-il. Je le ferai à l'avenir.

Allen tenta de sourire un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'anniversaire de Road n'est que dans trois jours. Je pensais que tu arriverais au dernier moment, comme d'habitude.

-Le comte m'a fait venir ici. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est confidentiel.

Allen n'insista pas. Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Tyki. Elle n'avait pas été habitée depuis longtemps. Le lit n'était pas défait, un sofa était posé contre le mur, une porte menant à la salle de bain juste à coté. Devant les fenêtres, un bureau regroupait les différents dossiers composés par le comte sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre. En première page trônait la photo d'un homme aux cheveux rouge, vêtu de noir, et suivi par une petite boule ailée dorée.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Le Maréchal Cross. Qui est toujours en cavale, si j'ai bien compris.

Tyki s'allongea sur son sofa, et s'alluma une deuxième cigarette.

Sur sa table de chevet se trouvaient un cendrier _vide_-ohmondieuohmondieu- et quelques livres entassés les uns sur les autres. Il y avait aussi une paire de lunettes. Depuis quand Tyki avait-il besoin de lunettes ?

-Tu as des problèmes de vue ? s'étonna Allen.

Tyki rouvrit subitement les yeux.

-Non.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hum, ça ? C'est très simple. Tu vois…C'est…Pour le camouflage. Oui, voilà, c'est pour me camoufler pendant les missions.

-Mais les exorcistes ne connaissent pas ton visage !

-Oui, mais au bout d'un moment, ils s'étonneraient de voir toujours la même personne à un endroit rempli d'akumas et où est cachée une innocence.

-Oh, je vois.

Tyki se calma. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire ! Lui qui l'avait presque élevé…Il jeta un regard en coin à Allen. Celui-ci était maintenant concentré sur la pile de livres. _Ah_, se dit Tyki.

Machinalement, Allen attrapa et alla les ranger dans la petite bibliothèque, juste à coté du sofa. Tyki lisait souvent dans la bibliothèque commune, à côté de la salle de musique, mais il n'emmenait jamais les livres dans sa chambre, pour la bonne raison qu'après, il aurait fallu les ramener et refaire tout le chemin.

-Tu pourrais quand même ranger tes affaires, Tyki.

-J'aime trop te voir le faire à ma place, mon ange.

Allen se sentit rougir violemment.

-C'est l'heure de manger, déclara-t-il soudain, catégorique.

Il atteignait la porte quand il sentit la main de Tyki se refermer sur son poignet.

-Pas par ici. Nous pourrions tomber sur les jumeaux, chuchota-t-il.

Allen lui donna la main, respira un bon coup, et ils traversèrent le mur. Il avait horreur de traverser les murs. Ca lui coupait l'appétit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, le comte et Lulubell s'y trouvaient déjà.

Tyki balança discrètement sa cigarette dans un pot de fleur, geste que seul Allen remarque. Il fronça les sourcils. Tyki, en parfait gentleman, affichait un grand sourire à son employeur.

-Bonsoir, comte Millénaire, Lulubell. Je me suis permis d'escorter votre petit musicien.

-Tyki, je te remercie. J'ai vu les jumeaux, tut à l'heure, ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement…bien disposé à son égard. Allen, assieds-toi à côté de moi. Tyki, place-toi où tu en as envie.

Et là où Tyki avait envie d'être, c'était à côté d'Allen.

-Pour patienter, dit-il, je vous propose une partie de poker.

-Non merci, dirent le comte et Lulubell en chœur.

Allen se tut. Subitement, une aura sombre envahit la pièce, et se concentra particulièrement autour de la personne du jeune musicien. Un ricanement résonant dans la pièce, émis sans aucun doute par l'âme l'âme démoniaque qui tremblait, un grand sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique aux lèvres.

-Let's play.

Tyki sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche, et les battit à la manière d'un pro.

-Pas de triche, cette fois, mon garçon.

-Je ne triche jamais.

_Ben voyons_, pensa Tyki.

Inutile de préciser la raclée phénoménale que prit Tyki. Ce fut un échec monumental, Allen en aurait témoigné à qui voulait l'entendre. Au bout de dix parties (chaque partie ne durant pas très très longtemps, c'est-à-dire au bout de dix minutes), Road et Shéryl Kamelot entrèrent dans la pièce. Shéryl se précipita sur Tyki, et Road sur Allen.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon magnifique petit frère ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé me voir dans notre maison de campagne ? Nous aurions été si contents !

-Allen ! Alors, tu l'as acheté, dis, tu l'as acheté ?

-Je voulais avoir la paix, tout simplement.

-Je me demande bien de quoi tu peux parler, Road.

-Road, appela le comte, à côté de moi, ma petite. Shéryl, je suppose que tu souhaites te placer en face de ton frère, il y a si longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus !

-Je croyais que vous resteriez à la campagne jusqu'à l'hiver, dit Allen.

-Et bien, répondit Shéryl, le comte a convoqué tout le monde, il semble donc que nos petites vacances se soient écourtées. Bien sûr, nous avons laissé Tricia aux bons soins de notre gouvernante…

En effet, trois chaises restaient vacantes.

-Skin Bolic et les jumeaux.

A peine Tyki eut-il terminé sa phrase que Skin Bolic entrait dans la pièce. Il ne dit rien, s'installa à sa place, attrapa ses couverts, et attendit, sans plus bouger un seul muscle. Juste après lui, ce furent les deux derniers invités qui arrivèrent.

-Toi ! s'écria David.

-Bonjour David, dit innocemment Allen.

-Bonjour David, dit ironiquement Road.

-Toujours aussi bruyants, annonça gravement Tyki.

-La ferme !

-Il a reçu un grille-pain dans la figure, hihi ! Il s'est fait électrocuté et un aquarium plein d'eau lui est tombé dessus, hihi !

Et tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf Lulubell.

Et David.

Allen fut le dernier à finir son assiette. Il la reposa sur la pile juste à côté, et sourit d'aise. Il s'était resservi onze fois, et la vaisselle et les couverts qu'il avait utilisés étaient tellement propres qu'on aurait pu s'en resservir pour manger, voire les exposer en vitrines tellement ils brillaient.

Le comte se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous autour de la table. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Mes enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Road se pencha un peu plus en avant. Shéryl joignit ses deux mains et posa sa tête dessus, les jumeaux se firent des grimaces, et Tyki, très habitué qu'il était aux « bonnes nouvelles », se resservit un verre de vin. Allen se contenta de regarder le comte, la mine curieuse.

Celui-ci tourna autour de la table en dansant.

-Vous allez être ravis, les enfants ! chantonna-t-il.

D'un saut théâtral, il se rendit près de la porte, l'entrouvrit, et annonça :

-Ce soir, mes chers petits, nous accueillons un nouveau membre !

David se leva et Road, derrière Skin, ne voyaient rien. Ils se levèrent…

-Voici Wisely !

Un jeune homme jaillit dans la salle, une écharpe à la main. Il avait des cheveux blancs, comme Allen, et ne semblait d'ailleurs pas plus âgé que lui. Il brandissait son écharpe tel un étendard, fier comme on peut l'être quand quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'horloge dans la tête arrive à l'heure.

-Boum badaboum, me revoilà !

David se renfrogna.

-C'est qui ce demeuré ?

-Sache, jeune adolescent perturbé, que je suis ton aîné ! Un peu de respect, je te prie !

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, ébahis, des yeux ronds comme des rouleaux de scotch. On ne leur avait pas parlé de respect depuis…oh, bien longtemps. David, légèrement étourdi, tenta de se rassoire. Manque de bol, Jasdero avait troqué sa chaise contre des punaises empruntées à Road.

-Hihi !

- !

-Hihi ! Ce n'est pas ton jour, on dirait !

-La ferme, abruti !

Allen, Tyki et Road éclatèrent de rire.

-Nous sommes neuf, maintenant, remarqua Shéryl.

-J'vais te buter !

-Il va falloir faire de la place dans la maison, ajouta Tyki.

-Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, hihi !

-Nous avons plusieurs chambres libres, dit Lulubell.

-J'vais te faire avaler ta perruque, moi !

-Bien, dit le comte, procédons maintenant aux présentations. Les jumeaux ? _Taisez-vous_.

Les deux frères se figèrent, David un saladier prêt à être catapulté sur l'ennemi au-dessus de la tête, Jasdero une armada de couteaux et de fourchettes dans les mains.

-Tout d'abord, voici Shéryl, l'Envie. Road, le Rêve. Les Jasdavid, le Lien. Skin, la Colère. Tyki, le Plaisir. Tu connais Lulubell. Et enfin…Allen, notre petit Musicien !

Silence dans la salle. Tout le monde regardait Wisely (sauf les jumeaux qui eux ramassait les objets dangereux et susceptibles de couper, trancher ou arracher quelque chose à l'autre). Wisely, lui regardait Allen. Ou plutôt, il _fixait_ Allen. Notez la nuance entre les deux verbes.

Lulubell fronça les sourcils. Le comte attendit patiemment.

Allen sourit faiblement. Le Noé ne regardait pas sa cicatrice, ni même ses cheveux, ce qui se produisait ordinairement lorsqu'il rencontrait quelqu'un. Non, Wisely le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il tentait de trouver quelque chose dedans. Une preuve, un doute, n'importe quoi. En tout cas, il _cherchait._

Après au moins trois minutes d'analyse minutieuse, il secoua finalement la tête. Il s'approcha d'Allen, le prit par les épaules.

-Excuse-moi, Al, un moment d'éblouissement.

Tyki haussa les sourcils et lâcha la cigarette qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, tu sais. Tu m'apprendrais à jouer au poker ?

-Si tu veux.

-Bien ! Allons au salon.

-Hum, Wisely ?

-Oui, comte ?

-Je pense que tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec tout le monde demain. Il va être l'heure de se coucher.

-Oh. Déjà ?

-Oui, répondit le gros bonhomme.

-Bon. Je dors où ?

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Mais avant cela…Allen ? demanda-t-il gaiement.

-Oui ?

-Aurais-tu la gentillesse d'être le guide de Wisely dans les jours à venir ? Il va certainement mettre du temps à s'adapter.

-Ou, oui ! Bien sûr !

-Merci, Al. Bonsoir tout le monde ! Attention, David, le couteau à pain, ça sert à couper le pain. Pas à décapiter les autres !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Il sortit de la pièce à la suite du comte Millénaire. Peu à peu, la pièce se vida. Les premiers à partir furent les jumeaux, suivis de Skin. Road vint embrasser Allen et Tyki, puis souhaita une bonne nuit à son Père.

-Vous ne vous couchez pas ? demanda Allen aux deux derniers.

-Non, annonça joyeusement Shéryl. J'ai ramené une bouteille de vin portugais comme l'aime Tyki, et nous allons le siroter en faisant une partie de billard !

-A demain, alors, dit Allen.

-Bonne nuit, jeune homme.

-Alors ? demanda le comte. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Charmant, répondit Wisely. Très serviable aussi.

-Sérieusement.

Wisely posa sa main sur son menton, songeur.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, si l'autre est là aussi, Allen ne s'en rend pas compte. Aussi innocent…que son innocence.

-Je n'aime pas les plaisanteries à ce sujet.

-Rabat-joie. Les autres sont au courant, au moins ?

-Oui. Je les ai bien mis en garde. Si jamais Allen se met à agir de façon étrange, j'en serai aussitôt informé.

-Ils ne lui ont rien dit ? Même pas Joyd ? Tyki, pardon.

-Ils ont prêté serment.

-En tout cas, il semble très attaché à ce garçon.

-Oui, soupira le comte. Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, puisque ce sentiment est réciproque.

Wisely rigola.

-Une garantie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Allen. Le jeune homme se leva et alla poser sa tête contre la porte. Pas de ricanement.

Prudemment, il recula de trois pas et tourna la poignée du bout des doigts, tout en retenant sa respiration.

-Excuse-moi, Al, je ne te dérange pas ?

Allen sentit sa poitrine se détendre.

-Wisely ! Je croyais que c'était les jumeaux qui venaient me faire une farce !

-Et non, c'est ta bonne étoile. Je suis venu te donner ça.

Wisely lui tendit sa main. Dans sa paume se trouvait une petite boucle d'oreille. C'était une perle blanche accrochée à un fin filet d'argent.

-C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas les oreilles percées !

-Pas la peine. Laisse moi faire.

Les deux Noé se rapprochèrent, peut-être même un peu plus que nécessaire selon Allen. Si Tyki voyait ça … Wisely fixa le bijou à l'oreille gauche du Musicien.

-Il y a un mécanisme à l'arrière. Appuie sur le bouton, et nous entrerons directement en contact. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? On peut aussi enregistrer des enregistrements vocaux. C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Merci, Wisely ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier.

-Je veux t'entendre jouer du piano.

Allen le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Du piano ?

-Oui.

-Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Tu es le Musicien. C'est tout.

Il donna un petit coup du doigt à la boucle d'oreille, qui se mit à tournoyer et à briller. La lumière émise par la lampe de la chambre se reflétait dessus…C'était beau…

Wisely posa sa tête contre celle d'Allen, admirant la perle, et murmura dans son oreille :

-Je suis convaincu que nous allons très bien nous entendre, tous les deux…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

Ah, enfin fini ! Celui-là était bien plus long que les autres ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plus.

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un petit tête à tête entre Tyki et Allen.

Allez, à la prochaine !


End file.
